Back From the Dead
by KimDWil71
Summary: This is my theory of how the Gunmen were saved from death at the end of Jump the Shark.


The Lone Gunmen

Back From the Dead

(The date is April 2002.)

(At Arlinton National Cemetery, after the funeral for the Lone Gunmen ends and everyone leaves, Jimmy and Yves stay behind a little longer.)

Yves: (Quietly, she places her hand on his shoulder.) Jimmy, are you ready to go?

Jimmy: (He looks over towards her and then, in a somewhat sad voice.) In a bit. I miss them, Yves. They were the only true friends I've ever had.

Yves: I miss them too. They were great men and they did a very heroic thing. So what will you do now?

Jimmy: I'm not sure.

(She then squeezes his shoulder a bit more.)

Yves: Come on, I'll take you home.

Jimmy: Ok. (He follows her out of the cemetery and looks back at his friends' coffins.) Good-bye Guys. Thanks for giving me the chance to work with you. You're all great heros and I'm proud to of known you. I don't think I will be able to find friends like you again.

(Jimmy then gets into Yves' silver BMW convertible and they drive away towards the warehouse.)

Yves: (Drops Jimmy off at the warehouse.) Jimmy, will you be Ok?

Jimmy: I guess so.

Yves: I'll be by tomorrow, OK?

Jimmy: OK. Thanks.

(As Yves drives away, Jimmy walks into the empty warehouse and looks around, feeling sad and lost.)

(After placing the three folded American flags on a metallic desk, he walks around and begins to clean things up.)

(After he finishes cleaning up, he lays on the sofa and begins to weep uncontrollably.)

(Early the next morning, Yves, along with Kimmy, stop by to see how Jimmy is doing.)

Jimmy: (Who's up in his room, hears the door buzzer.) Hey Yves, Kimmy. What brings you both here?

Yves: We just needed to come by and see how you are doing.

Jimmy: (He shrugs his shoulders.) I'm doing Ok, I guess.

Kimmy: Looks like you need some help cleaning this place out.

Jimmy; You both can help if you want. But, I'm not moving out. I'm going to carry on what my friends started.

Kimmy: What?

Yves: Are you serious?

Jimmy: I sure am. The last thing Byers said to me was "Never give up". So I've decided to honor that.

Kimmy: Where are you going to get the money? You sold your car and the Gunmen spent all of their money last year.

Jimmy: I'll find a way.

Yves: Jimmy, if you wish to honor your friends' wishes, then I'll help you.

Jimmy: Are you serious, Yves? I didn't think you really cared about this.

Yves: I am serious and I do care about what your friends were trying to do.

Jimmy: Thanks Yves, I really appreciate that. How about it, Kimmy? We could really use your help.

Kimmy: Well, they did sacrifice their lives for us. OK, I'll help. But I'm not going on any dangerous investigations.

Jimmy: Ok. The next thing we need to do is to purchase new equipment.

Yves: Kimmy and I can help with that.

Jimmy: Ok. I can go and get the van fixed.

(It takes Jimmy, Yves, and Kimmy over three weeks to get everything cleaned out, replaced, and/or repaired.)

(The van takes several months to repair.)

(It is now May 2002.)

(Jimmy, Yves, and Kimmy had just published their first story for the paper, honoring Byers, Frohike, and Langly in their first article, which makes that issue almost sold out.)

(As Jimmy, Yves, and Kimmy continue to run and operate the paper, across the country, in the state of Nevada, The Gunmen's seemingly lifeless bodies are laying in three separate quarantined rooms.)

(The facility they are in is being run by Byers' long-time girlfriend, Susanne Modeski.)

Kevin (Morton): (One of Susanne's assistants.) OK, Dr. Modeski. We're ready.

Susanne: Ok. (She then puts on a radiation suit and enters the room that is occupied by her one-true love, John F. Byers.) Hello John. I never thought that I would have to treat you and your friends for radiation sickness. But, I pray that one day that you men will wake up. He seems to be responding well. (He may be responding well to the treatment, but he doesn't respond to her voice or anything else.) Give him more time.

Kevin: Yes Ma'am.

(She then enters the room occupied by Richard 'Ringo' Langly.)

Susanne: Langly seems to be doing less well then John is.

Kevin: I read that Mr. Langly suffers from asthma.

Susanne: OK. He's going to need an adjustment in his treatment. (She then goes into the room occupied by Melvin Frohike.) (As she looks at him, her mind flashes back to 1989, when she first encountered Frohike when he had tried to hit on her by trying to sell her bootleg cable.) He's doing better then Langly, but less well then John.

Kevin: That's probably because of his advanced age.

Susanne: Well, this is still just the beginning. It's going to take a few years, but they'll be Ok. I know they will be. They mean so much to me.

Kevin: We'll do what we can, Doctor.

(Five years later.)

(The date is now April 20, 2007.)

(Jimmy, Yves, and Kimmy had just finished writing and publishing their latest article.)

Jimmy: Well, I'm going to head over to the printers and then I'm going to pick up some lunch.

Yves: I'm heading over to Mrs. Keys'. I'll be back in a bit.

(Jimmy takes the van over to the printers as Yves drives her BMW to her destination.)

(At the printers.)

Clerk: Hi Mr. Bond. How's it going?

Jimmy: It's going good, thanks. How are you doing?

Clerk: Same old, same old.

Jimmy: I hear ya. So how much do I owe you?

Clerk: $1875.00.

Jimmy: Oh, that sounds like a lot. (Hands the clerk his credit card.)

Clerk: Blame the economy.

(Meanwhile, Yves arrives at the home of Helen Keys.)

Helen Keys: (Hears a knock on her door.) Yves, how are you doing?

Yves: I'm doing good. Are they ready?

Helen Keys: Sure. Kayla! Look who's here!

Kayla: (A three-yr. old girl runs to the door.) Mommy!

Yves: Hello Sweetheart. Are you ready to go?

Kayla: Yeah. Where's Daddy?

Yves: He's going to be at the warehouse waiting for us. We're going to eat lunch there.

Helen Keys: (The babysitter goes to pick up another child to hand to Yves.) Here's your son. (Hands him to Yves.)

Yves: Hello Little Jimmy. Did you have fun today?

Jimmy Jr.: Baa Baa Baa.

Yves: Very good.

(Later, Yves and her kids arrive back at the warehouse just as Jimmy arrives back.)

Kayla: (As she gets out of the car.) DADDY!

Jimmy: Kayla! How was the babysitter's?

Kayla: Very good. We did puzzles and I colored in my new coloring book.

Jimmy: Very good. (Lifts up Kayla and the goes to talk to his son.) Hello Jimmy Jr. How's my boy?

Jimmy Jr.: Baa Baa Baa.

Jimmy: Very good. Come on. I got lunch for us and Mr. Belmont.

(During lunch.)

Kayla: Mr. Belmont, I made you something.

Kimmy: You did? Let me see.

Kayla: (Gives him a picture with stickers.) See, this is you, Mommy, and Daddy. I also put stickers on it.

Kimmy: This is very nice. Thank you, Kayla.

Jimmy: So Kimmy, did anything happen while we were gone?

Kimmy: Not really. But I did find a story for us to investigate.

Jimmy: Really? Cool.

(Jimmy and Yves leave their kids at the babysitter's while they travel to where the investigation is.)

(The date is now April 22, 2007.)

(While Jimmy and Yves are gone, Kimmy receives a strange email.)

Kimmy: (As he reads it, his eyes widen with amazement.) Oh! My! Gosh! This cannot be real. (He then decides to telephone Jimmy and Yves.) Please don't be busy or anything.

(Meanwhile, Jimmy and Yves are on a stake out, watching for their suspect.)

(Just then, the phone in the van rings.)

Jimmy: Hello, this is Jimmy Bond speaking.

Kimmy: Jimmy, it's Kimmy. I just got this really weird and unbelievable email and I need to tell you about it.

Jimmy: Yves has her laptop. Why don't you just forward the email to us?

Kimmy: Oh right. I just got so excited about the email, I forgot.

Jimmy: No problem.

(Within a few minutes, Yves receives the forwarded email and then she and Jimmy read it.)

Kimmy: (He and Jimmy had not yet ended their phone conversation.) Well, what do you think?

Jimmy: This is so unbelievable. Are you sure it's not someone playing a sick joke on us?

Kimmy: From where this email came from, it's not.

Jimmy: It's from Nevada. Morris Fletcher could've sent it to us as a joke.

Kimmy: Yes, but I've hacked into Fletcher's computer before and I know his email address. This is from someone else.

Jimmy: Can you find out who sent it?

Kimmy: Sure.

Jimmy: Call when you find out.

Kimmy: Will do.

(They finally hang up.)

Jimmy: What do you think about that email?

Yves: I don't know. We both saw them die. We all attended their funeral.

Jimmy: We'll just have to wait and see whatever Kimmy finds out. But if this is for real, I would like to know how.

Yves: So would I. It will also mean that the virus my father helped to develop wasn't as toxic as we all thought.

(Meanwhile in Nevada.)

(The Gunmen have recovered from exposure to the virus.)

Susanne: (Is now safe to enter the recovery room without the aid of a radiation suit.) Hello Guys. How are you three feeling today?

Byers: We're doing fine, Susanne. Thanks.

(She then conducts some medical tests to make sure.)

Susanne: You boys seem to be recovering well. (She then goes to sit on Byers' bed.) I'm so glad you boys are doing well.

Byers: Thanks to you, Susanne. (He places his hand tenderly on her cheek.)

Frohike: How did you know what happened to us?

Susanne: Well, I got the information from Agent Scully. She said that she got her information from fellow agents, Doggett and Reyes.

Langly: And they must've gotten their information from our associates, Jimmy and Yves.

Frohike: Oh Man, Jimmy and Yves. Remember the look on their faces when we locked ourselves in with the virus? It was very heartbreaking to see that.

Byers: Especially Jimmy.

Langly: How did we recover, Susanne? I thought we were goners.

Susanne: Well, I heard about the so-called virus and there was a very slim chance that you had survived exposure.

Byers: Whatever happened to the man who was carrying it?

Susanne: He was already dead when we arrived and his body had to be burned. Your friends, Jimmy and Yves were escorted out by FBI's Walter Skinner. They have no idea that you're here and alive.

Langly: I wonder what they've doing these past five years.

Susanne: I was hoping you asked that. Apparently they've been publishing in your absence for the past five years. (She then shows them a recent copy of the Lone Gunman.)

Byers: Wow, they're doing really well.

Langly: Look, Kimmy's helping them. I didn't think he really cared all that much.

Frohike: Doesn't look like he does a lot of the legwork though. Jimmy and Yves seem to be doing most of that.

Byers: So when will we be able to see them again?

Susanne: I'm going out there to meet with them. Just so they know that this isn't some kind of joke or anything. For the past five years, they believed that you had died and that you're buried in Arlington.

Langly: Wow, buried in Arlington? Man, I feel special.

Byers: Anyway, thanks for saving our lives, Susanne. I really love you for doing that.

Susanne: You've done so many great things for me and millions of others, you don't deserve to die before your time.

Frohike: You're a sweet woman, Susanne. Thanks.

Susanne: No problem, Boys. Well, I need to fly out to DC and set up a meeting with your associates. I'll see you in a few days.

(The date is now April 24, 2007.)

(As Jimmy, Yves, and Kimmy write their latest article, the phone rings.)

Kimmy: I got it. Hello, Lone Gunman Group. This is Kimmy Belmont speaking.

Susanne: Hello Mr. Belmont. I believe we know each other, sort of.

Kimmy: Is this Susanne Modeski? John Byers' girlfriend? (At this point, Jimmy and Yves stop working to listen to the conversation.)

Susanne: Yes. I need to meet with you and your associates.

Kimmy: Where do you want to meet?

Susanne: How about a local diner?

Kimmy: Will Denny's be OK?

Susanne: Ok. Denny's in Silver Springs, in an hour.

Kimmy: Denny's in an hour? (He looks over towards the others for confirmation.) Ok. We'll be there, Ms. Modeski.

Susanne: OK. See you then.

(An hour later, Jimmy, Yves, and Kimmy are waiting in a Denny's.)

(A few minutes later, Susanne Modeski shows up and she walks over to the three of them.)

Susanne: Hello, I'm Susanne Modeski. You must be Kimmy Belmont, Jimmy Bond, and Yves Harlow.

Jimmy: Yes Ma'am, that's right.

Kimmy: Are you the one who sent us the email?

Susanne: Yes. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you who I was just in case that email was intercepted by a third party or something.

Yves: We understand. So you said that the Gunmen are alive?

Jimmy: Yeah. We saw them die right in front of our eyes.

Susanne: They only looked dead and certainly would've died if we hadn't come in time. Let me explain. After you both were escorted out of the building, my team and I came in and removed them and the body of the man who was the virus carrier. He, unfortunately died and his body had to be burned.

Jimmy: Then who or what was buried in Arlington?

Susanne: I'm not sure how Asst. Director Skinner pulled that off but I know their bodies definitely aren't buried there. Mr. Skinner was informed by Agents Scully, Doggett, and Reyes about the Gunmen and he wanted to make sure that the world believed that the Gunmen were dead, including his own agents and you three. And keep in mind that the Gunmen had no idea about this either. They were completely passed out when we brought them to Nevada. My team and I have been working to make them well and last October, we finally were able to save their lives. They're still going to be in recovery until sometime next month.

Yves: Why did it take so long for them to recover?

Susanne: Well, each of them recovered at different times. John recovered first, then Frohike, and last Langly.

Kimmy: Why did it take Langly the longest?

Susanne: We suspect his asthma made it more difficult. John recovered in a year and a half. Frohike in two and half years. Langly, a little over four years.

Jimmy: How much did you tell them about what's been happening in these past five years?

Susanne: All I told them is that you three had continued to publish the paper and they are impressed with your hard work.

Yves: Did you tell them about anything else?

Susanne: (Looking at Jimmy and Yves' wedding bands.) No.

Jimmy: Please don't. We want to be the ones to tell them about our marriage and our kids.

Susanne: (Smiles at them.) OK, I'm good at keeping secrets like that. Well, I'm going to head back to Nevada and I'll be sending you an email as to when and where the Gunmen will arrive. I'll be coming with them as well, but I won't be staying.

Kimmy: No problem. We'll be watching for that email.

Susanne: Great. Well, it was a great pleasure to meet and talk with you three. See you in a month. (She then leaves the diner.)

Jimmy: So how well do you know her, Kimmy?

Yves: Other then the fact that she's Byers' girlfriend.

Kimmy: Well I know she inspired the three of them to start publishing in 1989, when they first met her and each other. Then in 1999, they helped her out with another incident she was involved in. My twin brother, Jimmy was killed during that time. (He then tells them the whole story.)

Yves: We're so sorry to hear about your brother.

Jimmy: Yeah. You don't blame the Gunmen for that, do you?

Kimmy: No, I shouldn't. Jimmy was the one who decided to do what he did. (He then suddenly laughs.) Then when Agent Scully was doing the autopsy, Langly wanted to observe it and then he vomited.

Jimmy: (He and Yves start laughing a little.) Poor dude. Well, we better get ready for next month.

(Jimmy, Yves, and Kimmy leave the diner and head back to the warehouse where they get it ready for when the Gunmen return home.)

(Throughout the rest of the month of April and most of May, they continue to work on the paper as well as prepare for the Gunmen's arrival.)

(The date is now May 25, 2007.)

(Jimmy, Yves, and Kimmy are about to close for the evening when they receive their important email from Susanne.)

Email (From Susanne): (It reads.) To Mr. Belmont, Mr. Bond, and Ms. Harlow, the Gunmen will arrive tomorrow, May 26, 2007 at 2pm in Baltimore at the Convention Center. There is a convention scheduled and that's where we'll be meeting at. We will be meeting in the snack area, away from the booths. See you then, Susanne.

(Kimmy prints out two copies of the email. One for himself and one for Jimmy and Yves.)

Jimmy: Man, I feel nervous about this.

Yves: We do too. Well, let's get home. Kayla and Jimmy Jr. need to be picked up.

Jimmy: I got an idea. How if we have a special dinner tomorrow to celebrate their return?

Kimmy: Sounds like a plan. You both plan very nice dinners for special occasions like this. I still enjoyed that dinner you had for Easter.

Jimmy: We enjoyed it too. And think about it. The Gunmen will be here for your 37th Birthday.

Kimmy: I'm really looking forward to my birthday now.

Yves: If we're going to have a special dinner tomorrow night, we'll have to go shopping tonight after picking up the children.

Jimmy: Ok. Hey Kimmy, do you want to come with us?

Kimmy: OK.

(Later, after picking up the children, Jimmy, Yves, and Kimmy head to the grocery store.)

Kayla: Daddy, what are we doing here?

Jimmy: Well Kayla, some very good friends of ours are coming home tomorrow and we want to have a special dinner party to celebrate it.

Kayla: Hmmm. Do I know your friends, Daddy?

Jimmy: No and they don't know you two kids either.

(After shopping for an hour or so, they leave the store, drop off Kimmy at the warehouse, which is now where he lives, sleeping in Jimmy's old room.)

Kimmy: I'll see you all tomorrow.

Jimmy: We'll come by here before going over to the Convention Center.

Kimmy: I'm going to drive the van. We'll need it.

Jimmy: Good idea. Good night.

(Jimmy, Yves, and their kids then head home to put away the groceries and get ready for bed.)

Kayla: Mommy, can you read to me later?

Yves: Sure.

(Later, after the kids are asleep, Jimmy and Yves are getting ready for bed themselves.)

(Yves gets ready for bed in the bathroom.)

Jimmy: (Jimmy walks in and begins to hold and kiss her. He kisses her up and down her neck as he begins to caress her body.) Are you nervous about tomorrow?

Yves: A little bit. (Moans with pleasure as Jimmy continues to explore her body.) MMM, you are such a gentle lover.

Jimmy: Well, love shouldn't be rough. It should be enjoyable.

(She then turns around and begins to run her hands over his chest and shoulders as they begin to kiss passionately.)

Yves: You know, this is one thing the Gunmen would've never had thought about.

Jimmy: You mean the two of us sitting here in our bathroom about to make passionate love and being married with two beautiful children?

Yves: Yes, all of that. (She then removes his boxers as he removes her satin panties and slip.)

(Within a minute or so, they begin to make love on the vanity counter.)

Yves: Oh Jimmy! Yes! (She moans with immense pleasure.)

Jimmy: Do you want to move to the bed?

Yves: (Moaning.) Oh my, yes! (They continue to make love as they move from the bathroom to their bed.)

(As they end, they fall asleep in each others' arms.)

Jimmy: That was fantastic.

Yves: It sure was. I love you, Jimmy.

Jimmy: I love you, too, Yves.

(They kiss good-night.)

(The next day, May 26, 2007.)

(Jimmy and Yves wake up early and go to get their kids ready.)

Kayla: Mommy, can I wear my yellow sundress?

Yves: Ok. After I help you get dressed, you need to go and eat breakfast. Daddy is making it now.

Kayla: OK. What are we having?

Yves: We're having pancakes.

Kayla: That's my favorite. With blueberries?

Yves: Right, with blueberries.

(After breakfast, they all head over to the warehouse in their SUV.)

(When they arrive, Kimmy is in the kitchen, eating a late breakfast.)

Kimmy: Hey Guys.

Kayla: Hi, Mr. Belmont. Look at me. Do you like my new sundress?

Kimmy: Yes, it's very nice looking.

Kayla: And we had pancakes with blueberries for breakfast.

Kimmy: MMM, sounds good.

Jimmy: Man, will they be surprised how well the van runs now.

Kimmy: That was an expensive project. But it does run better now then it did before the Gunmen met you on Long Island.

Yves: It looks a lot better, too.

Jimmy: And as long as we keep it looking and running well, it'll last a good long time.

(Around 1pm, they leave for Baltimore and arrive at the Convention Center 30 minutes later.)

Kayla: (Holding her father's hand.) Daddy, look at all the people.

Jimmy: Yeah and I want you to stay with us the whole time so you don't get lost. Ok?

Yves: (Pushing the stroller.) Do any of you know where the snack area is?

Kimmy: I know where it is. I've been here before.

(As they walk into the snack area.)

Kayla: Mommy, I'm hungry. Can I get a pretzel?

Jimmy: I'll get you one. You guys want anything?

Yves: A salad will be nice and some water.

Kimmy: Same here.

Jimmy: Ok. Come on, Kayla. (He then buys his daughter a pretzel and a cherry smoothie, he buys himself, Yves, and Kimmy tossed salads and bottles of spring water.) Here you go.

(When they return, Yves is feeding Jimmy Jr. some breast milk from a bottle.)

Yves: Thanks Jimmy.

Kayla: (As she eats her pretzel.) Daddy, will your friends like me and Jimmy Jr.?

Jimmy: I'm sure they will, Kayla. You have nothing to be afraid of.

(Around 1:50pm, Kimmy's cell phone rings.)

Kimmy: Hello, this is Kimmy Belmont.

Susanne: Mr. Belmont, we've arrived. Are you all waiting in the snack area?

Kimmy: Yes. Do you want us to come out to where you are?

Susanne: No, we're going to come inside. We'll be there in about 5 minutes.

Kimmy: We'll be waiting. (Hangs up.) Well, they're here. (As soon as he says that, he, Yves, and Jimmy start to become anxious and nervous.)

(Jimmy and Yves also decide to hide their kids, sort of.)

Jimmy: Kayla, we need you to stay here with Jimmy Jr. Can you do that?

Kayla: Ok Daddy.

Yves: We'll tell you when you can get up.

Kayla: OK Mommy.

Yves: We won't be too far.

Kimmy: Why are you hiding your kids?

Jimmy: We want to surprise the Gunmen.

(Within a few minutes, they see Susanne enter the snack area, followed by three figures they thought they would never see again and they begin to feel emotionally happy as they begin to shed joyful tears.)

Susanne: Jimmy, Yves, Kimmy, your friends are here.

(The three Gunmen wave "Hi.")

Jimmy: GUYS! (Runs over to them, with his standard, Jimmy-smile, and gives them all a bear hug.) We missed you so much!

Byers: (Trying to catch his breath.) We missed you too, Jimmy.

Yves: I missed you boys too. (She goes to give them hugs too, but not as intense as Jimmy.) So happy to see you.

Frohike: (As he hugs Yves.) We're happy to see you three as well, Yves.

Kimmy: (Standing in front of Langly with mixed emotions.) Don't you guys ever do anything like that ever again. Do you hear me, you three?

Langly: We'll try not to, Kimmy. (He waits for a mere handshake from Kimmy, but he receives a Buddy-hug instead.) Ok Dude, we missed you all too. (He then returns it.)

Susanne: So, I guess my work here is done. I'll be heading back to Nevada now.

Byers: (Chases after her.) Susanne, can't you stay?

Susanne: Sorry John. I can't stay. I'll come back someday.

Byers: OK. I just want to say "thanks" for what you did for us.

Frohike: Yeah, we really appreciate it.

Langly: We owe you for saving our lives.

Susanne: You're welcome, Boys. Just stay out of trouble.

Byers: We will. (He then decides to thank her with a passionate kiss and she returns it.) I love you, Susanne.

Susanne: I love you too, John. (She kisses him again.) Bye Boys. Good luck.

(After she leaves, the six grown-ups go to sit down at a table closest to where the kids are, without them being too noticeable, but Jimmy and Yves occasionally glance back at them.)

Byers: So, we've noticed that you three have been publishing for the past five years.

Frohike: We've read some of your articles.

Langly: Very good work, we might add.

Jimmy: Thanks. We appreciate the compliment.

Yves: It's a lot harder then I imagined. The investigations are the easy part. Writing the articles is a little more difficult.

Kimmy: Yeah, I have to hand it to you guys. You made it look so much easier.

Byers: Well we never said working on the paper was easy.

Frohike: So do you all go on investigations? I got the impression from reading the stories that Jimmy and Yves do most of the leg work.

Kimmy: Yeah, I do the computer research.

Langly: That figures. You don't like doing physical work.

Kimmy: Hey…

Jimmy: Don't worry, Kimmy. You do fine with the researching and to tell you guys the truth, I kind of like just having Yves and myself alone.

(As they talk, Frohike notices something metallic and shiny on Jimmy's ring finger.)

Frohike: Yo Jimmy, what's with the band of gold?

Jimmy: (Tapping on it with his finger.) Oh, this is my wedding band.

Byers: Are you married, Jimmy?

Jimmy: Yep, I sure am.

Byers: Congratulations.

Jimmy: Thanks. (Then he and Yves smile at each other.)

Langly: (He sees their expressions.) Wait, are you married to Yves?

Yves: (She shows off her ring also.) He sure is.

Frohike: That's great to hear. (He then sees Jimmy put his arm around Yves and gives her a peck on her cheek.) You two do look cute together. So how long have you two been married?

Jimmy: It will be four years on June 9, 2007.

Yves: We also have a couple more surprises as well.

Langly: What other surprises?

Jimmy: (Signals for their daughter to get up and she walks over to where her parents are sitting.) Guys, I like for you all to meet Kayla Bond.

Frohike: This is your daughter? She's cute.

Yves: (She then gets up and goes to pick up a small, baby boy.) Guys, we also want you to meet Jimmy Bond, Jr.

Frohike: You have a son too?

Byers: Wow, two kids?

Jimmy: Yep. Kayla's 3 and Jimmy Jr. is 6-mons old. (He then bends down to his daughter's level.) Kayla, these are the three friends that Mommy and I told you about. Would you like to talk to them?

Kayla: Yes.

Jimmy: Ok. Go on, they won't bite or hurt you.

Kayla: Hi there. I'm Kayla. What are your names?

Frohike: I'm Melvin Frohike.

Byers: I'm John Byers.

Langly: And I'm Richard Langly.

Kayla: That's my brother. His name is Jimmy Jr. He and my daddy have the same name. He's a baby.

Frohike: Yes, we can see that. And you look just like your mom.

Kayla: My mommy has pretty hair.

Frohike: Yes she does, but so do you.

Kayla: (She giggles.) I know my ABC's. (She then sings the ABC song.) A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, AND Z. Now I know my ABC's, next time won't you sing with me.

(The Gunmen clap their hands.)

Byers: Wow, she's smart.

Langly: Do you know how to count to ten?

Kayla: Oh Yes. (She then uses her hands to count to 10.) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. How's that?

Langly: Wow. When I was 3, I couldn't even count to five.

Kayla: I can sing also.

Frohike: Yes, we heard you sing the ABC song.

Kayla: I know other songs.

Jimmy: How about you sing them at home?

Kayla: Ok.

Frohike: Let's see this boy of yours. (He holds out his hands to hold Jimmy Jr., who's still being held by his mother.)

Yves: (She hands her son over to Frohike.) Here you go, Jimmy Jr.

Frohike: Hey there, Little Fella. Wow, you look just like your daddy and I bet you're going to be as tall as he is.

Jimmy Jr.: Baa Baa Baa! (He then goes to grab Frohike's glasses.)

Jimmy: Sorry Fro, he's at that phase where he likes to take glasses off.

Kimmy: He does that to me all the time.

Langly: You play with their kids, Kimmy?

Kimmy: Sure and sometimes I even baby sit for them.

Jimmy: (Langly, Byers, and Frohike look towards Jimmy and Yves questioningly.) Yeah, he does and he's a very good babysitter.

Yves: Kayla rather enjoys his company.

Kayla: Mr. Belmont takes me places.

Langly: Like to where?

Kimmy: I've taken her to the arcade, the park, McDonald's, etc.

Yves: The kids do have a regular babysitter that they go to, but Kimmy sometimes watches them when the babysitter is sick or out-of-town.

Jimmy: So do you guys want to go to the warehouse now?

Frohike: Yes, we like to see what you all did to it.

Jimmy: Great. You guys can ride with Kimmy. Yves, the kids, and I have our own vehicle. We'll meet you there.

(As they walk up to the vehicles, the Gunmen are shocked when they see the van.)

Gunmen: WOW!

Frohike: The van. It looks almost brand new. Did you boys fix it up and all?

Kimmy: Yep.

Jimmy: The engine's great. Yves and I use it on stake outs and when we travel. Kimmy, start the engine.

Kimmy: OK. (As he starts the van's engine.) Listen to that engine, Guys.

Langly: Wow, that's great. You guys must've spent hordes of money to fix it.

Jimmy: We sure did. It took several months also but it was worth it. Well let's get over to the warehouse.

(After they arrive at the warehouse and they go towards the front door as Jimmy begins to key in his code to open the door.)

Langly: You guys installed a key pad lock?

Kimmy: It was my idea.

Yves: We can also open it manually with a key, just in case the power goes down or something.

Jimmy: We each have our own personal code.

(As they walk in the door.)

Byers: This office looks great. Who bought all of this equipment?

Yves: Kimmy and I did.

Kimmy: Well we bought the electronics and the computers. Jimmy bought the furniture.

Jimmy: Yeah. I decided to get rid of the metallic shelves. Look in this file cabinet. This is where we store copies of the paper. We saved at least one copy of every story we wrote for the past five years. Plus, we've kept several of the ones you guys wrote, including ones you wrote prior to me coming to work here.

Frohike: This is great, Jimmy. Very organized and everything.

Langly: So who lives here now?

Kimmy: I do. I moved in just after Jimmy and Yves got married. I sleep in Jimmy's old room.

Byers: What about our rooms?

Jimmy: You wanta see your rooms?

Byers: Sure.

(Jimmy then leads his friends up to where their rooms are.)

Jimmy: Here you go.

(Each room has a folded American flag and a portrait of the each of the guys.)

Frohike: Jimmy, was this your idea to display these in our rooms?

Jimmy: Yeah. Even when I found out that you weren't really dead, I still kept it this way.

Langly: This is great, Buddy. We're touched.

Kayla: Daddy, can we go home?

Jimmy: Ok. We better get back home now.

Byers: Where do you two live?

Yves: We live in Rockville.

(They group arrives at Jimmy's and Yves' townhouse in Rockville, MD.)

Jimmy: We're home.

Byers: Nice place, Jimmy.

Jimmy: Thanks. Would you guys like any refreshments?

Frohike: I can go for something to eat.

Jimmy: Ok. I'll be back. Make yourselves comfortable.

(While Jimmy goes to make refreshments for his friends, Yves takes the kids upstairs.)

Kimmy: Hey Langly, I told our gaming buddies that you might be alive. How about we head over to play D & D later?

Langly: Ok. I'll let you know when I'm ready.

Kimmy: Cool.

Jimmy: Here you go guys. (He sets a platter of crackers, cheese, and summer sausage slices down, along with some sodas.) Hope this is to your liking.

Langly: (With food in his mouth.) It's good, thanks.

Frohike: Langly, don't talk with your mouth full. It's gross.

(Kimmy and Jimmy laugh when they hear that.)

Jimmy: (Talking to Kimmy.) Just like old times. (Kimmy nods in agreement.)

(Later that evening, just after dinner, Kayla comes downstairs in her prettiest nightgown.)

Kayla: Hi. My mommy and daddy said that I could sing for you. Would that be good?

Byers: We will love to hear you sing.

Kayla: OK. (She goes to sing two songs for the Gunmen.) How was that?

Frohike: That was very good, Sweet Pea.

(Jimmy and his friends clap as she bows.)

Yves: Ok Kayla, let's go to bed now.

Kayla: Ok Mama. Good-night Daddy. Good-night Daddy's friends.

Jimmy: Good-night my little Kayla princess.

Gunmen: Good night.

Yves: Come on, Sweetie.

(After they equally say "good-night" to Jimmy Jr., Yves takes the kids to bed.)

Kimmy: I better go back to the warehouse. See you guys tomorrow.

(Kimmy then heads home to the warehouse.)

Frohike: You have two great kids, Jim.

Byers: Your daughter is so precious.

Langly: You and Yves seem to be very happy.

Jimmy: Thanks and we are happy. Would you guys like to see a video of our wedding?

Frohike: Sure.

(Jimmy pops in the wedding video.)

Jimmy: The only thing that we missed at our wedding were you three.

Frohike: You know we would've love to come to see you and Yves get married but we just couldn't.

Jimmy: Yeah, I know.

Byers: Wow, Yves looks very beautiful in that gown.

Jimmy: We still have that gown too. We want to keep it for when Kayla decides to get married. She most likely will have it altered. So do you guys want to stay here tonight or do you want me to take you back to the warehouse?

Frohike: We'll stay here tonight.

Jimmy: Ok. (He then goes to get the inflatable bed, some blankets, and pillows from the closet under the stairs.)(As he inflates the bed with the pump.) So, are you guys coming back to the paper or what?

Byers: We'll discuss it. You, Kimmy, and Yves seem to be doing a good job.

Frohike: Although, six people would be great.

Jimmy: The reason I'm asking is not only because I like working with you guys. It's because my kids are getting older and Yves and I want to spend more time with them. When Yves was pregnant with the both of them, she worked up until the eighth month. When our son was born, she suffered a great deal of blood loss and was in the hospital for two weeks.

Langly: Is she OK now?

Jimmy: Yeah, she's fine now. But Kimmy wasn't helping out and we had several months with no issues.

Frohike: That explains some of the big time gaps between some of the issues.

Byers: Well, despite that, you three are doing a great job. And I think spending more time with your family is a good thing.

Jimmy: Cool.

Langly: So, whatever happened to Morris Fletcher?

Jimmy: We don't know. He hasn't been seen since your "funeral". He attended it by the way. He was actually upset. So are you planning to visit your FBI friends?

Byers: We'll do that in a few weeks. But once they see us publishing again, they'll most likely visit us first.

Jimmy: Well, I'm going to bed now. See you guys tomorrow.

Frohike: Ok. Thanks for letting us stay overnight.

(Heading towards the stairs to head upstairs.)

Jimmy: No problem. (Just then he comes back over to his friends and they participate in a group, Buddy-hug and with sadness in his voice.) I really missed you guys.

Frohike: We missed you too, Kid.

Jimmy: Please, don't ever do anything like that again. I know what you did was heroic, but…

Byers: We know what you're saying, Jim.

Langly: We'll try to be more careful.

Byers: We'll also try to listen to you more.

Frohike: We're also proud of what you've accomplished.

Langly: And not only with the paper.

(Jimmy smiles and heads up to bed, leaving his friends to sleep downstairs.)

(Over the next couple of weeks, the Gunmen begin to publish once again and Kimmy continues to live at the warehouse and helps out on the paper.)

(Jimmy and Yves also continue to work on the paper, although not as much as before as they start to spend more time, raising their two kids.)

(On May 28, 2007.)

(The Gunmen officially move back into the warehouse.)

The End…


End file.
